


Secret Keepers

by Spacecadet72



Series: Revelations [2]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Abe had assured her that Henry wouldn’t be there. Jo wasn’t ready to see him yet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>She needed to do this first.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jo talks to Abigail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Kiss Me.

Jo walked down the hallway, her steps echoing against the linoleum. 

For not the first time, her life had been turned upside down with a single conversation. But instead of her mother telling her that her father was in jail (again), or the phone call that told her she was a widow, it was her partner and best friend telling her that he was immortal. With the help of his 70 year old son and 94 year old ex-wife. 

Jo paused outside a door at the end of the hall and ran her hand over her face. That had been twelve days ago. It sounded crazy. It was crazy, but she was a detective, and they’d been able to produce evidence. Photos, journals, artifacts all giving credence to his story. But all of those things could be faked. What she couldn’t brush off was seeing Henry kill himself only to disappear a few seconds later. 

She’d driven to the river, breaking several traffic laws on the way and then he’d been there, naked and wet and shivering in the twilight. Only her relief at seeing him alive overcame that awkwardness. She’d handed him a change of clothes, driven him home and then she’d left. 

She’d needed time to process and they’d needed time to catch up with Abigail. 

Abigail hadn’t been exaggerating when she’d said that she didn’t have much time. She’d been admitted to the hospital a week ago, and now Jo stood outside of her hospital room trying to work up the courage to walk in. 

Abe had assured her that Henry wouldn’t be there. Jo wasn’t ready to see him yet. 

She needed to do this first.

She took in a deep breath, squared her shoulders and walked into the room. 

“Abigail?” Jo asked, softly, hoping she wouldn’t wake her up if she was sleeping. 

“Good morning, Jo.” Abigail answered, her voice cheerful, but weak. She lay back against the pillows and Jo was surprised by how different she looked not even two weeks after she’d seen her last. Then she’d stood tall, and been a pillar when Henry needed it. Now, the strength of character was still there, evidenced in Abigail’s expression, but she looked worn out, and very much on her deathbed. 

“How are you feeling?” Jo asked as she sat in the visitor’s chair by the side of the bed. 

“I’m fine all things considered.” she answered primly. 

Jo nodded. “That’s good. I’m glad to hear that.” 

Abigail smiled back, but didn’t say anything. 

Jo sighed, she’d hoped this would be easier. “I came to talk to you about…” she struggled for an end to that sentence that didn’t include any form of the word ‘immortal’. “I’m still trying to figure this all out, and there aren’t many people I can come talk to.”

“What do you want to know?”

“How did you find out? Did he tell you, or…” Jo thought back to seeing Henry slipping away from the poison, and couldn’t bring herself to finish the question. 

Abigail smiled fondly, her expression far away as she answered. “He tried so hard to fight it. Us. Telling people his secret terrifies him. He hasn’t always had good experiences with sharing his secret. He tried to leave, before the truth came out. Obviously, that didn’t go well.” Abigail’s smile fell as she continued. “I’m not sure how long he would have waited to tell me if it hadn’t been for the grenade.”

“You saw it?” Jo asked, leaning forward, her elbows resting on her legs. 

She nodded. “We were searching a captured infirmary for medical supplies. I opened a drawer and we heard the click. He pushed me behind him and by the time I could look, he was gone. I didn’t understand what was happening, but when there was no evidence of him…” she shook her head. “I thought I’d gone mad.”

Jo nodded in understanding. She’d spent enough time questioning her own sanity.

“He came back to me later that night, and told me everything.”

“Did you want to leave?”

Abigail’s voice was small and sad as she answered. “That came later. No, then, I didn’t quite know what to think, but I knew there was no leaving him. We adopted Abe a short while later.”

“I can’t imagine how hard that life would have been.” Jo said, shaking her head. 

Abigail smiled and it was bittersweet. “It wasn’t easy, but by that point, there wasn’t any other life I would have wanted. It came with Henry and Abe.” 

“Why did you leave? When did you leave?” Jo asked before she could wonder if she was pushing too hard. 

“1984. I didn’t want to go, but I knew I couldn’t stay any longer and Henry couldn’t see it. I looked to be in my early 60s and he still looked like himself. We couldn’t go out in public together, he had to pretend that Abe wasn’t his son…” she trailed off.

“It was difficult, more difficult than I ever would have thought, but I had to leave before it destroyed us.”

“I just still can’t wrap my mind around it all. It’s too big and unreal.” Jo said, bringing her arms around herself, making herself smaller. “How did you do it?”

“The way you do with any person you’re close to when things are difficult. You love him and you support him, and you let him do the same for you.” 

“It can’t have been that easy for you right off.” 

“Oh, no. Those first few days were hell, but we got through it, and I wouldn’t trade that for anything.” Abigail pierced her with a knowing look. “It helped that I was in love with him. That will overcome a multitude of sins.” 

“Oh, I know.” Jo said, smiling softly as she thought of Sean. Although, his baggage and struggles came more in the form of a strained relationship with his father, and a tendency to forget to do the dishes. 

Jo remained silent, not sure how to articulate the mess of thoughts and emotions that had been fighting for her attention since this all began. 

“Give it time. It will seem less daunting later, trust me.” Abigail said as if she could sense Jo’s thoughts. 

“Things that get easier with time never feel that way in the beginning, do they?” Jo said, with a faint smile. 

Abigail nodded. “I know we don’t know each other very well, but I think you’ll be just fine.”

“How can you be so calm about this? Aren’t you afraid I’ll share his secret?”

Abigail shook her head. “Abe and Henry have been telling me a little about you, and you don’t seem to be a weak willed person. I don’t think you’d do that to him. And Henry wouldn’t have been honest about this with just anyone. He trusts you. As does Abe.”

“Thank you.” Jo knew it would still be hard, but she felt more sure about everything now. Like she had told Henry once, she knew who she was, and that made dealing with curveballs easier. 

It occurred to Jo then that Abigail, and Abe who she would track down later, had known Henry since the 40’s. With a large smile, Jo asked, “I imagine you have some great stories about Henry and Abe.” 

Abigail laughed. “I'll share them if you promise to tell me some of yours.”

"Done.” 

\-----

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Henry said from the doorway, a forced lightness hiding the nervousness in his voice. Abigail and Jo looked up at his words, wide grins on both of their faces. Seeing him again, alive and immortal, felt more natural than she had expected. 

“Nope, I’ll let you take my seat.” Jo said, getting up and grabbing her things. 

“I don’t want to cut your conversation short.” he said as he walked closer to the bed. Abigail smiled up at him and he returned it. They were so full of love, and yet sadness for what was coming. Knowing how close to the surface Henry’s emotions ran, Jo knew he wouldn’t stay dry eyed for long after she left. 

She shook her head and glanced up at the clock. “No, I should get going.” 

Stories of Henry and Abe had led to stories of their lives and Jo hadn’t realized it had gotten so late. 

“Is it alright if I visit again tomorrow?” Jo asked Abigail as she walked out. 

Abigail nodded. “I would like that.” 

“Then I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Jo bid them goodbye and left. Things certainly weren’t going to be easy, but she knew they were going to be alright.


End file.
